The Choice's We Make
by SoLivia
Summary: There are adult themes to this story. Tommy and Kimi must make an very important choice for the furture of their realiship. Dil, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelia and Susie all must make equal important choices in their lives.
1. Shock Surprise

Thomas and Dylan Prickles walked into the house after an long game of one on one. 

  
  


"Yo mom and dad we are home." Dil called out in his husky deep voice.

  
  


"Mom? Dad?" Tommy raised his voice in the silent house.

  
  


Spike came tearing through the room toward the brothers.

  
  


"Hey there Spike." Tommy laughed as Spike jumped up on his chest. He bear hugged his pet and kissed his head. 

  
  


"God Tommy I still can't believe that you treat Spike just as when we were babies." Dil said with an laugh just as Spike jumped up onto his chest. "Hey there boy. How's it going you dog you." He patted Spike on the head and danced in an circle with him before Spike got back down on all his four paws. "So where is mom and dad huh boy?"

  
  


Spike went toward the door to the basement and waited for one of the brothers to open it for him. Once Tommy opened it Spike led the way downstairs where they were beginning to hear moans.

  
  


The brothers didn't really pay any attention to the sounds because they were thinking their own private thoughts. But they got an eye full when they reached the bottom step and looked toward their father's work table.

Stu and Dee were busy making time in his chair. Stu was holding his wife tightly around the hips as she was bouncing up and down on his cock which was firmly planted deep inside her. 

  
  


The brothers looked at each other in shock. They turned and hurried silently back up the stairs back to the safely of the house. After Tommy shut the door behind Spike who followed the brothers they burst out laughing.

  
  


"Shit man." Dil howled in his normal tone as he placed an hand on the wall to hold him up.

  
  


"God mom and dad so do know how to have an wild timeeeeeee." Tommy said leaning against the basement door. "Shit." He said bending over to catch his breath after the major laugh attack.

  
  


"So we going to tell them that we saw?" Dil asked finally getting his laugh attack under control.

  
  


"Yea fucking right." Tommy said standing straight back up. "Man I want Kimi right about now."

  
  


"Have you had her?" Dil asked looking at his older brother.

  
  


"Not yet. We are waiting." Tommy said walking into the living room and sinking onto the couch.

  
  


"For what man. God shakes you are seventeen and seniors in high school. After this year ends you two will be going to separate colleges." Dil said sitting down in the lazy boy chair.

  
  


"Don't fucking remind me." Tommy sighed and leaned his head backwards and stared up at the ceiling.

  
  


Dil looked at his brother and saw the pain that he was in with the concept of losing his girlfriend after high school ended. He raked his hands through his short cut brown hair. "Sorry man. Have you talked about it?" 

  
  


Tommy straightened back up and faced his younger brother. He shook his longish black hair as he thought of his long time girlfriend Kimi Fenster. 

  
  


Suddenly two lound screams came through the basement wall.

  
  


The brothers cracked up.

  
  


"So what to get the fuck out of here before mom and dad get back up here?" Tommy asked standing up.

  
  


"You bet. Let's head over to the twins house." Dil said jumping up and went to the table and grabbed his keys. 

  
  


The brothers left the house and Dil locked the front door up.


	2. Peeping Tom

"Hey Tommy how about one more peek." Dil said slyly looking over at the backyard fence. He wanted to see more of his parents sexual acts. He was very curious at sixteen what having an woman felt like. He knew that it was wrong to watch his parents having sex but he didn't know of anyone else having it so for the time being his parents were the only ones that he could be an peeping tom too. 

  
  


Tommy started to shake his head at his younger brother when he felt the urge to watch too. "Ok but just an small one. God after all it is Dad and Mom after all. Shit they are parents they shouldn't be doing things like have sex anymore. They do have us two after all. They are getting on in years to old to have anymore babies." He said as he and his brother rushed to the fence.

  
  


Dil hurriedly jerked the fence opened and he lead the way quickly over to the basement low window. He sat down quickly and just as quickly he laid down so that he could have an birds eye view of his parents.

  
  


Tommy suddenly felt guilty for the sin that they were committing so he walked over to the tree and leaned up against it and waited for Dil to finished watching their parents have sex.

  
  


In the basement Stu and Dee were unaware that Dil was watching them making love. Stu contiuned slamming his wife's down harder and harder on his cock that he thought would never find the release that it wanted.

  
  


Dee kept moving around wilding demanding with her hips that Stu had to be rougher with her with each time that he helped her slam his penis more deeply into her. She finally couldn't stand it anymore and she screamed "Stu get me off now I need my fucking release now." When she finally felt herself come over and over again.

  
  


Stu came when he felt his wife tighten more tightly around him he screamed as he shot his cum into his wife.

  
  


Dil felt his cock pulse with excitement as he watched his dad and mom come over and over again. In an matter of seconds Dylan Pickles knew that he just had to make love to an woman and soon. He knew that there was no way he could wait as Tommy was doing for him to lose his virginity. *I gotta find myself an woman.* He closed his eyes and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

  
  


"Come on Dil let's beat it to the twins before mom and dad see us." Tommy suddenly said from behind his brother.

  
  


Dil opened his eyes and said "Yea you are right Tommy. Let's go to the twins." With that he got back up to sit on his butt before standing up. He felt his cock pulse and beat against the buttons of his jeans. He looked quickly up to see if Tommy noticed. But Tommy was already jogging to the fence. *God I don't want Tommy to know that I can get off watching mom and dad have sex. That would be way to embarrassing. God I need to find myself an woman.* He willed his cock to go back to it's normal size as he jogged towards his brother.

  
  



End file.
